


In Screaming Colour

by kira_khaleesi



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/pseuds/kira_khaleesi
Summary: They have been married for a week and are lying on their backs on a private beach that Leia booked for them, when Rey asks Ben an odd question.“What colour am I?”
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 61
Collections: 9 Squares Reylo Challenge, Kira's Songfics





	In Screaming Colour

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy!  
> prompt word is WHITE

_the rest of the world was black and white_

* * *

They have been married for a week and are lying on their backs on a private beach that Leia booked for them, when Rey asks Ben an odd question.

“What colour am I?” 

Ben frowns, rolling over to face his wife. She is his _wife,_ and he is her _husband_. It’s been everything he can do to not have a permanent smile plastered on his face.

“Ben?”

“Oh, uh...what?”

“What colour am I?”

“Uhmm, I dunno, you’re pretty tan right now so maybe-”

“No silly.” Rey grins. “Not literally. I mean like, in your head, or like an associative thing. What colour am I to you?”

Ben inhales, thinking, and the answer comes to him immediately. “White.”

Rey - his wife, Rey, this woman married him - frowns. “ _White?_ ” She asks, her voice laced with disappointment.

“Is that a bad answer?” 

She stands up, walking toward the water line. 

“I guess I was hoping you’d say something romantic like ‘I’m yellow because I’m a ray of sunshine’ or…”

Ben follows, coming to stand behind Rey. He laces his arms around her, his chest against her back, and murmurs in her ear.

“Well, what colour am I, then?”

“Brown.” Rey says, matter-of-factly.

Ben laughs, tightening his grip on her when she tries to wriggle away. “You are mad at me for choosing white, and you call me brown? That’s the colour of shit!”

“Not like shit, like...a combination of toffee and milk chocolate.”

“And why that combination?”

Rey huffs. “Because...they are warm, solid colours. Comfortable, reliable.”

He smiles, pressing a kiss on her cheek. “That’s beautiful.”

After several minutes standing near the water, quietly enjoying each other’s company, Rey turns around.

“So?”

Ben raises his eyebrows. “So?”

“So, why am I white? You didn’t like brown until I told you the reason so maybe you can convince me that white isn’t a terrible colour.”

“Well at least shit isn’t white.” 

“ _Ben_. White is also plain, boring…and bird shit is white!” 

They both laugh. 

“Seriously though Ben.”

“Sure, yeah. Well I guess white is the colour of like, purity, or like things that are clean-”

“-Ben.” Rey narrows her eyes. “Is this because I was a virgin when we started dating, because I’ve got to say that is such-”

“-Christ, no Rey it’s not that type of purity.” He runs a hand through his hair. “Would you let me finish?”

She nods. 

“Ok, so like, white is the colour of something clean. But in real life, you aren’t really like that. You always have paint or clay on your shirts, or grease under your nails from working in the shop...sometimes you have little smudges of soil from the garden on your cheeks and-”

“-Are you saying that I’m dirty?” Judging by the set of Rey’s shoulders and her defensive tone, Ben realizes he is treading on dangerous ground and needs to set things right immediately.

“ _No_. No. I just- fuck I am doing a bad job of this.”

“I’ll say.”

He runs a hand through his hair again. “Okay. Okay, it’s like this. It’s like, before we met, I was a mess - hell, _when_ we met I was a mess. Everything was so hopeless and I just felt constant despair and,” Ben looks to Rey and hopes that her relaxed posture means this explanation is working. “And, it was like I was living in the dark, like everything was tinged with a black gauze. It was like living life on the lowest brightness setting.”

Ben pauses, swallowing, and meeting his wife’s eyes before continuing. 

“And then I met you. And you, shit you just lit everything up. Not just me, but everything.” He sighs. “And that’s why I picked white, you’re like a high-brightness LED bulb, illuminating everything around you for the better.”

He closes his mouth, staring at where his feet are half-buried in the sand to avoid what is probably the disappointed gaze of his wife. They haven’t even been married that long and already he’s a displeasing husband. Ben blinks, praying that he can contain his tears for once.

When he hears Rey sniffle, Ben turns to her, confused.

“Rey, are you alright?” She nods, wiping her eyes and cheeks free of tears. 

Ben pulls her close, softly tracing her cheeks with his thumbs to catch any lingering moisture.

“Ben...I.” She sniffs. “I’m sorry I got mad about the colour white, it’s wonderful; you’re wonderful, and I love you so much. “

It takes him a minute, but when he realizes that Rey was crying happy tears he picks her up and spins them around. They laugh and laugh and laugh, sprinkling in the occasional kiss, until the sun has set and it is time to head inside. 

Ben is so lucky to have found the woman of his dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to check out the collection!


End file.
